Rock band
by Road1985J2
Summary: RPS J2 AU. Desde niño Jensen quiere tener el mejor grupo de rock del mundo. Jensen/Jared. Chris/Steve


La primera vez que Jensen decidió por fin lo que quería hacer cuando fuera mayor. Era una mañana de domingo de 1986, en plenas vacaciones. Su madre le había dejado sentado frente al televisor, pues decía que su hijo era un niño muy activo, a veces en exceso y le había puesto el programa musical de todas las semanas; en el que los niños y adolescentes, escuchaban las noticias y veían los videos de sus grupos favoritos. No era normal ver aparecer grupos de rock en el programa, pero como si de algo del destino se tratara, aquel día, el primero que Jensen prestaba atención al programa, todo fue distinto.

El niño disfrutaba con el reportaje sobre la inminente gira de Bon Jovi. Todavía se trataba de un grupo joven, con apenas tres discos en el mercado, decía la voz en off pero los grandes expertos estaban convencidos que la banda llegaría lejos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cada vez que sonaba una de las canciones y con cada nota que sonaba, el corazón de Jensen vibraba con una gran intensidad, llevando el ritmo, como si de la batería de la banda se tratara, haciendo que la música se colara en su interior. Todavía desconocía lo que significaba sentirse vivo, una frase que había escuchado decir muchas veces a la gente, pero precisamente eso era lo que cada solo de guitarra le hacía sentir en su interior.

Entonces lo vio con claridad, mientras las imágenes seguían entrando a través de sus ojos verdes y las notas acaparaban toda su atención; en cuanto terminara el colegio, algo que parecía todavía muy largo, formaría su propia banda de rock; Aunque para eso tendría que aprender a tocar la guitarra.

Aquellas mismas navidades, el único regalo que pidió en su carta a Santa Claus, fue, para sorpresa de sus padres, una guitarra eléctrica, que le acompañaría, hasta ganar su primer sueldo a los dieciséis años y poder comprar una nueva, precisamente al terminar el instituto.

Comenzó a practicar el día siguiente a navidad, sin profesor, conocimiento alguno o partitura; para desesperación de sus padres que lo escuchaban intentar tocar; dos días más tarde el niño ya tenía profesor particular, que sorprendido por las dotes del muchacho, consiguió que aprendiera en dos semanas a tocar su primera canción. Así el pequeño Jensen, que jamás había sido el chico más popular de su barrio o del colegio, descubrió a su primer compañero en la vida, su inseparable guitarra.

Tuvieron que pasar otros dos años hasta que encontró a un muchacho tan aficionado a la música como él. Christian Kane, aunque Jensen pronto comenzó a llamarle simplemente Chris, era un recién llegado al colegio. Su padre y él acababan de instalarse en Austin desde San Antonio, por nuevo trabajo en la construcción; su madre los había abandonado cuando no era más que un bebé, nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocerla pero a sus casi diez años, ya no la echaba de menos.

Su vida en solitario con su padre no había sido fácil; eso los había unido todavía más. "Padre e hijo hasta el final", decía siempre Christian Kane senior y era totalmente cierto. Pese a las pocas horas de las que disponían para estar juntos por culpa de la larga jornada laboral de su padre; los ratos libres eran sólo de los dos.

Jensen y Chris se conocieron el primer día de colegio, aunque no fue de la forma más tradicional posible.

Jensen era un chico solitario, la gente decía que era raro, porque era un niño silencioso, soñador, todo el tiempo del que disponía lo pasaba pensando en el futuro. Nunca había sabido lo que era tener un amigo de verdad, pero no le importaba, su corazón siempre le había dicho que esas personas llegarían, aquellos que sentirían lo mismo que él por la música y que pasarían largas horas con él componiendo y tocando, aparecerían en su vida. Aquel día descubrió que tenía razón.

Fue una pelea, Jensen estaba imaginando la portada de su primer disco cuando el revuelo que se armó de repente en el recreo del colegio llamó su atención.

"Mira, ya están ahí los matones con otro pobre chico." Le dijo su hasta entonces mejor amigo John Morgan. Jensen siguió la mirada de su compañero hasta el círculo de chicos que se había formado un poco más allá de donde estaban sentados ellos. "Seguro que es uno de los nuevos de este año. Que asco tener que aguantar siempre a los mayores."

Jensen se levantó y se dirigió hacia el tumulto. No estaba seguro que era lo que le había llamado la atención, peleas había todos los días. Sin embargo al ver chico que estaba siendo rodeado por los tres, le llamó la atención la fuerza que vio en sus ojos. No tenía miedo, estaba ahí parado, mirándoles sin temor, los puños apretados, dispuesto a devolver cualquier golpe y todo su cuerpo en tensión.

"No deberías estar aquí, vete a una de esas reservas para la gente como tu." Dijo uno de los muchachos entre risas.

Jensen los conocía bien, no personalmente afortunadamente para él. Tenían tres años más y se habían hecho los dueños del patio de recreo. Le costó unos segundos creer lo que vio a continuación. El chico nuevo, se revolvió, su expresión cambió radicalmente recordándole a un animal a punto de atacar. No tardó en hacerlo, un segundo después, se lanzó contra el chico que había hablado, lo tiró al suelo y le golpeó repetidas veces en la cara, como hacían los grandes felinos que Jensen había visto en los documentales de la televisión; antes de que sus amigos lograran reaccionar; al final lograron quitárselo de encima y lo sujetaron como pudieron entre los dos, pese a que era más pequeño.

"Te vas a enterar de quien manda aquí." El chico del suelo se levantó, le sangraba ligeramente la nariz, pero no le importó, su orgullo había sido herido y no lo podía permitir. Sonrió, al ver como se revolvía de nuevo aquel chico. "Este recreo es mío y yo digo quien puede jugar."

Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Christian, esperando escucharle protestar, pero el niño se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente mirándole a los ojos. Le dio otro golpe y cuando fue a dar el tercero, se dio cuenta que alguien sujetaba su puño. Se dio la vuelta y hacerlo se encontró con Jensen.

"Otra vez tu Ackles, la última vez te dije que no quería ver más."

"Déjale en paz Gordon." Jensen lanzo una rápida mirada a Christian y se sorprendió al ver que seguía sin haber el más mínimo atisbo de miedo en sus ojos. "No te ha hecho nada, acaba de llegar al colegio."

"No te metas en mis asuntos Ackles, además, es un maldito indio. Mi padre me ha contado muchas historias sobre lo que esos salvajes les hicieron a mis antepasados." El muchacho intentó soltar la mano, pero Jensen le apretó el puño. "He dicho que te marches, si no quieres acabar como él."

"¿Cómo, indefenso ante tres matones?" Se escuchó un murmullo, que pronto fue acallado por la terrible mirada de Gordon. "No parece muy valiente, pegarle a un chico si tus amigos le sujetan. ¿O es que acaso temes no poder con un niño un año más pequeño tu, solo."

"¡No soy un niño!" Christian intentó soltarse otra vez, pero le sujetaban con demasiada fuerza.

"Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez." Gordon se dio la vuelta y apuntó a Christian con un dedo, como si se tratara de un arma. "Si te vuelvo a ver te acordaras de mi. Maldito indio." Se marchó murmurando, empujando a varios de los compañeros que se encontraba a su paso. Sus amigos soltaron a Christian y le siguieron.

El revuelo terminó tan pronto como había comenzado, Christian se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero el brazo de Jensen le hizo detenerse.

"Al menos podrías darme las gracias."

"No hacía falta que me ayudaras." Dijo con rotundidad el niño, realmente no parecía tener tan sólo doce años. "Pero gracias de todos modos."

"¿Es cierto que eres indio?" Christian clavó la mirada en Jensen. "No lo digo para molestarte, en realidad, es que…" Bajó la mirada y sonrió mordiéndose el labio. "mis padres me ha comprado muchos libros sobre los indios, pero nunca había conocido a nadie y… Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y verlos."

La expresión de Christian no había cambiado mucho, la misma seriedad, pero al menos su cuerpo se había relajado.

"Tienes cosas sobre los cherokee."

"No se, supongo, tengo muchos libros seguro que encontramos algo ¿Por qué? ¿Eres Chero.."

"Cherokee. Si. Bueno mi padre lo es, pero como no conocí a mi madre…" El niño bajó la mirada, aunque casi no lo hacía, le entristecía pensar en esa madre que nunca le había querido. "Me llamo Christian, aunque todos me llaman Chris."

"Encantado, Jensen." El niño alargó la mano y tras unos segundos, su compañero se la estrechó. "¿Te gusta la tarta de chocolate con galletas? Mi madre hace una muy buena y podríamos comer un poco para merendar si quieres."

"Claro, es mi favorita."

El timbre comenzó a sonar, el recreo acababa de terminar y cada uno tuvo que volver a su clase.

"¿Nos vemos a la salida?" Preguntó Jensen.

"Claro."

Chris fue el primer chico al que Jensen llevó a casa y su madre tomó esa novedad con entusiasmo. Le sorprendió verle con un chico mayor, pero le gustó ver que se trataba de un muchacho tranquilo y visiblemente responsable, justo lo que Jensen necesitaba. Les preparó un vaso de leche a cada uno y dejó un plato con galletas de chocolate, de las que al final de la tarde no quedaron ni las migas.

Jensen mostró su cuarto a su nuevo amigo, haciendo gran hincapié en los posters de las paredes. Los que más llamaron a atención de Chris fueron los de Bon Jovi, le encanta ese grupo.

"A mi también me gustan mucho." Dijo Jensen con tremendo orgullo. "Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como ellos, viajar por todo el mundo en las giras y escuchar a la gente coreando mis canciones.

Chris se detuvo un rato mirando su pequeña colección de soldaditos, figuritas de buena parte del mundo que su familia siempre le traía de recuerdo allí donde iban.

"¿Has viajado mucho?" Preguntó Chris jugueteando con una de las figuritas entre sus dedos. "Yo nunca he salido del estado, no tenemos tanto dinero, pero mi padre trabaja muy duro para darme el mejor futuro posible."

"No, pero me gusta soñar en los sitio que visitaré." Jensen se subió a la cama, asegurándose de que su madre no le viera hacerlo y cogió dos libros. "Mira, aquí están los libros que te dije. Me los regalo mi padre hace dos años."

Chris se sentó junto a él en la cama y puso los libros sobre sus piernas, ambos hablaban sobre los nativos americanos, las diferentes naciones, sus culturas y costumbres, tenían fotos impresionantes que pronto ocuparon toda la atención de Chris, ávido de saber de donde procedía la sangre de su padre. En seguida encontró la parte del libro que más deseaba ver.

"¿Tu eres de estos?"

"Yo no exactamente, soy mestizo, pero mi padre si, es Cherockee y siempre me ha contado muchas historias sobre mis antepasados. He escrito una canción al respecto, pero no se, creo que le falta algo, no es perfecta, al menos no todo lo perfecta que me gustaría."

"¿Escribes canciones?" Los ojos de Jensen se iluminaron al escuchar aquello. "¿Puedo oírla?"

"No es nada del otro mundo, solo se que está hecha para ser tocada con guitarra, pero la única que tenía cerca, era la de mi padre y tuvo que venderla para poder hacer el viaje hasta aquí."

Como si acabara de acordarse de algo, Jensen salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió a los pocos segundos con su preciada guitarra en la mano. Chris abrió la boca asombrado al ver el instrumento, en perfecto estado, casi reluciente, el bien más preciado de Jensen.

"Estoy aprendiendo a tocar y me preguntaba si tu…"

"¿Si te podría enseñar?" Chris sonrió al ver la vergüenza aparecer en el rostro de Jensen, que no quería reconocer las ganas que tenía de que alguien le enseñara a tocar la guitarra.

"¿Sabes tocar al guitarra? Seguro que tu padre te ha enseñado."

"Un poco si, no es que sea un virtuoso ni nada parecido, pero me defiendo. Puedo tocar un poco si quieres."

"¡Tu canción! Nunca había conocido a un cantante." Chris se echó a reír y durante un momento su aspecto de muchacho serio desapareció. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, me hace gracia que pienses que soy un cantante; mi padre dice que podría ser un buen cantante country pero que todavía me tiene que cambiar la voz. No se, tal vez no sería tan mala idea intentarlo."

"Vamos cántame tu canción."

Chris así lo hizo, cerró los ojos, comenzó a deslizar los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra y dejó que la letra de su canción saliera sola. Jensen era la primera persona que la escuchaba y no quería mirarle a los ojos mientras lo hacía, no tanto por pudor si no por lo que pudiera pensar. Le gustaba escribir sobre ese pueblo al que no había conocido, esa nación que ahora corría por sus venas. Nunca lo había vivido, pero podía hablar sobre aquellas noches bajo las estrechas, las cacerías de búfalos y la fuerza de toda una nación.

Al terminar, permaneció con los ojos cerrados todavía unos instantes. Si a su nuevo amigo no le había gustado, no sabía si quería oírlo, pero al final volvió a la realidad y se encontró con los ojos de Jensen clavados en él y la boca entreabierta, como si se hubiera convertido una estatua.

"Wow." Dijo por fin el más pequeño.

"¿Eso significa que te ha gustado?"

"¿Me enseñarás a tocar? Quiero ser tan bueno como tú para que cuando acabe el instituto todo el mundo quiera estar en un grupo conmigo. Quiero tener la mejor banda de rock del mundo." Los ojos de Jensen comenzaron a brillar pensando en lo divertido que sería el futuro y el éxito que tendría tocando la guitarra como lo hacía Chris. "Podríamos formar el grupo juntos, seríamos los mejores guitarristas y los músicos de todo el país querrían estar con nosotros."

"Me parece una gran idea, ahora solo tenemos que esperar ocho años."

Jensen suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo, como si allí estuviera ese futuro tan maravilloso y perfecto que se estaba creando.

"Ser pequeño es un asco." Bufó Jensen.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque con diez años mi madre no me deja practicar con la guitarra todo lo que me gustaría." Chris se tumbó a su lado y Jensen se apoyó sobre su brazo para incorporarse un poco. "Yo le digo que es cuestión de vida o muerte, que tengo que ser el mejor guitarrista para triunfar, pero ella siempre me dice que voy a molestar a los vecinos y que tengo que estudiar. Que asco esto de tener diez años. ¿Qué tal son los doce?"

"No mucho mejores. Mi padre siempre me dice que estudie, que la vida no es fácil y que soñar no me dará de comer. Ni siquiera se lo que significa, pero no suena nada bien de todos modos."

"Lo ves, es un asco ser pequeño."

"Si, supongo que tienes razón."

Los dos guardaron silencio, tumbados en la cama, mirando al techo, preguntándose si ese futuro podía llegar a cumplirse o si tan sólo se trataba de una de esos sueños de los que sus padres siempre hablaban, de los que no se hacían realidad.


End file.
